This application relates to an intercooled cooling air for supplying cooling air for rotating components of a gas turbine engine and for also supplying cooling air to a bearing compartment.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include a fan delivering air into a bypass duct as propulsion air, and further delivering air into a compressor. Air in the compressor is compressed and passed into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of the combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors driving them to rotate. The turbine rotors, in turn, rotate the compressor and fan.
As known, rotating components in the gas turbine engine have temperature challenges. Thus, it is known to provide cooling air to those components. It has been proposed to utilize compressed air as the cooling air and to deliver it to rotating components in the gas turbine engine.